Origamis
by Rouge-Passion
Summary: Nous avions toujours du nous battre pour survivre, la vie n'avait pas été clémente avec nous, mais nous avions réussis. Jusqu'au jour où tout basculât de nouveau. Nous n'avions donc pas fini de souffrir ? (Le M viendras par la suite. Law et Kidd ainsi que l'OC son enfant nous les verrons grandirent au file du temps).
1. Chapter 1

Bien le bonjour à vous ! _**-lu'…-**_

Si vous êtes ici c'est surement pour lire ma fiction ! _**-Non c'est pour manger des carottes…-**_ Laisse-moi parlée à mes futurs lecteurs !

Moi (Rouge-Passion ou Lulu) est ma conscience ici présente (Kiko) _**-Yo-**_ vous présentons notre fiction ! Alors conscience lance le résumé !

 _ **-Non-**_

Comment ça ''non''

 _ **-je fais ce que je veux et j'ai pas envie de lancer le résumé-**_

Mais fait ce que je te dis !

 _ **-Non-**_

Bon cher lecteur nous avons un petit problème mais rien de grave ! Vien par-là toi ! Faut qu'on parle.

 _*5 minutes plus tard et après un bagarre qui a ravagée la planète entière, l'auteur sort vainqueur !*_

Et résumé ! : _**-…Ouais, ouais…-**_

Nous avions toujours du nous battre pour survivre, la vie n'avait pas été clémente avec nous, mais nous avions réussis. Jusqu'au jour où tout basculât de nouveau. Nous n'avions donc pas fini de souffrir ?

Et dite-moi si vous voulez un petit résumé rapide avant chaque chapitre pour se remettre en situation. Ma conscience se ferrât un grand, non ! Un immense plaisir de vous le faire **!**

 _ **-Mais arrête de me rajouter du boulot toi !-**_

 **Avant de commencer** : Law et Kidd sont quelque peu **OCC** dans ma fic pour le bon déroulement de celle-ci, ne vous inquiéter pas, ils retrouveront leur caractères bien trempés au fil du temps, même si ce n'est pas pour tout de suite.

Tous les personnages d'One-Piece ainsi que l'univers de celui-ci appartiennent à Oda-sama _**\- Oda-sammmaaa ! -**_ sauf Inaya qui est de moi bien-sûr.

Origamis

Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle connaissance ?

Courir.

On courait pour sauver notre peau.

A droite !

C'était mon meilleur ami qui venait de parler, je le suivis sans protester. Il était plus grand que moi je lui arrivais seulement au niveau du nez. On entendait les cris des gardes derrière nous, et oui nous venions de voler du pain. Nous nous cachâmes derrière un buisson, retenant notre respiration, nous les entendîmes passer à côté de nous.

Où sont ces sales gosses ?!

Les bruits de pas s'éloignaient rapidement, reprenant un rythme cardiaque normal un bruit de feuilles résonnât derrière nous. Une fenêtre à barreaux, pourquoi ? La pièce était étroite et éclairée seulement par la lumière du soleil qui passait par l'unique fenêtre. C'est alors que j'aperçus le garçon dans cette pièce, il venait de se lever de son lit, un livre en main et nous regardait bizarrement. Il devait avoir notre âge c'est-à-dire 12-13 ans, sa chambre me faisait plus penser à une cave grossièrement aménagée en chambre. Enfin lui il avait un toit sur la tête, pas comme nous, il y avait un lit au coin de la pièce tourné vers la fenêtre et plusieurs étagères remplit de livres ils y en avaient même par terre et sur son lit. Kidd, mon meilleur ami à la chevelure flamboyante, le regardât nullement impressionné et lui dit simplement.

Quoi ?

Bon d'accord il n'est pas très futé mais bon il est mignon quand même, le jeune garçon qui était dans la pièce nous adressa la parole.

Que faites-vous là ?

Ça t'regarde pas ! Lui répondit Kidd sur la défensive.

Kidd soit gentil.

Le pauvre roux se mit à bouder comme un enfant tournant la tête sur le côté nous faisant dos, alors que pendant ce temps l'autre garçon se rapprochait de la fenêtre me permettant de le voir complètement. Il avait les cheveux sombres couleur corbeau, il devait avoir la même taille que Kidd, il avait également de magnifique yeux gris alors que Kidd les avaient anormalement rouge, comme ses cheveux.

Je ne dirais rien ne vous en faites pas. Me dit-il avec un petit sourire timide.

On a eu quelques petits problèmes mais rien de très grave. Mais dis-moi, comment t'appelles-tu ?

Law, Trafalgar Law et vous ?

Lui c'est Eustass Kidd, il n'est pas méchant ne t'en fais pas. Moi c'est Inaya, Yaiko Inaya enchantée lui fis-je le sourire aux lèvres.

Enchanté Miss Inaya. Vous…

Bon Inaya ! T'as fini de taper la discute, si on nous trouve ça va aller mal !

Oui, Kidd deux minutes et puis, ils sont partis de l'autre côté. Dit moi Law, c'est ta chambre ?

J'entendis mon ami soupirer de mécontentement à mes côtés, je l'ignorai royalement ça lui passerait bien vite.

Oui, mais vous, que faites-vous ici ?

Tu as beaucoup de livre ! fis-je pour détourner la conversation.

Oui j'aime lire, ce ne sont que des livres de médecine, mais Miss Inaya tu n'as pas répondue à ma question.

On est allés voler du pain car oui on n'est pas comme toi ! Nous on est pauvre ! fit Kidd énervé par l'insistance du garçon.

Kidd…, désolée Law.

Ne t'excuse pas Miss Inaya ce n'est pas ta faute, mais pourquoi avoir volés de la nourriture ici ?

Nous somme pauvre donc on mange ce qu'on vole, on n'a même pas de toit. Et on ne choisit pas vraiment l'endroit où on vole, on a senti l'odeur de la nourriture et il n'y avait personne donc on est venu. Mais malheureusement on s'est fait attraper par les gardes, Kidd a réussi à se libérer et m'a aidé et nous voilà.

Sans le voir je devinais facilement que Kidd affichait son sourire victorieux à l'annonce de son exploit héroïque (de m'avoir libérée). Le roux nous interrompit dans notre conversation pour me signaler qu'il fallait partir c'est-à-dire '' Bouge ton cul Inaya ça urge là ! '' J'étais sur le point de partir quand Law m'interpellât timidement en me tendant deux bonbons un rouge et un jaune.

Ce n'est rien mais prend-les quand même.

On n'est plus des gamins ! Aller vient Inaya faut encore trouver où dormir ce soir.

Je pris quand même les bonbons tout en le remerciant et lui promettant de revenir le voir une autre fois.

On avait enfin trouvé un endroit pour dormir, la nuit tombait, nous nous étions installés dans une vieille grange abandonnée, le bois était pourri et la vieille bâtisse menaçait de s'écrouler à chaque instant.

On n'a pas eu grand-chose aujourd'hui.

Pas plus, pas moins que d'habitude. Me répondit Kidd

Kidd, merci pour tout à l'heure tu aurais pu mourir.

Moi? Mourir? Jamais ! Et puis t'es une fille je dois te protéger.

Aïe ! c'est quoi ce truc stéréotypé !

Je me jette sur lui et commence une bagarre amicale entre nous, bien évidement mon meilleur ami avait le dessus sur moi. Cependant la fatigue se fit ressentir et nous nous couchâmes sur une veille paillasse serrés l'un contre l'autre pour pouvoir nous tenir chaud.

Trois jours plus tard je retournai à la fenêtre de la chambre de Law, Kidd n'avait pas voulu venir avec moi prétextant qu'il avait bien mieux à faire.

Law t'es là ? C'est Inaya. Fis-je tout en chuchotant.

Oui Miss Inaya. Me répondit le garçon tout en chuchotant également. L'autre garçon n'est pas avec toi ?

Kidd ? Non il avait des trucs à faire, tu sais je ne peux pas rester très longtemps il faut encore trouver quelque chose à manger. Fis-je avec un petit sourire.

Tu n'as qu'à venir demain je pourrai peut-être prendre quelque chose en douce pour vous.

Merci beaucoup Law mais je ne pense pas que cela va faire plaisir à Kidd il ne veut être redevable envers personne.

Tu as qu'à le prendre pour toi alors.

Merci beaucoup Law mais je ne voudrais pas t'attirer des problèmes tu sais.

Ne t'en fait pas. Me dit-il avec un sourire.

Law, j'aurais bien voulu parler un peu plus longtemps avec toi mais il va falloir que je rejoigne Kidd, aussi non il va s'inquiéter.

Tu reviendras Miss Inaya ?

Je voyais bien à son expression qu'il serrait triste si je ne venais plus le voir et puis il était tellement mignon avec ces '' Miss Inaya '', c'est pourquoi je lui avais répondu avec un grand sourire.

On est ami, et puis bien sûr que je reviendrai mais seulement si je peux, tu sais c'est compliqué pour nous.

Un immense sourire illumina le visage du ténébreux, il avait l'air d'être heureux et me dit avant que je ne parte.

Merci Miss Inaya.

Tu n'as pas à me remercier. A la prochaine fois.

Oui, à la prochaine fois. Son sourire disparu pour laisser place à la tristesse.

Je n'eut aucun mal à trouver Kidd, il avait volé deux pommes et se faisait courser par les marchands. Il me prit par la main quand il passât à côté de moi, nous rigolions de voir les deux marchands nous courir après. Une fois les deux marchands semés, nous partîmes dans la grange délabrée.

T'es allée voir l'autre.

Je savais bien que cela n'était pas une question mais je répondis quand même.

Oui et alors ?

T'as mis trop de temps !

Je ne savais pas que j'étais chronométrée !

Tu sais très bien qu'on vole la bouf ensemble.

Oui mais je t'ai jamais dit d'y aller seul. Tu ne serais pas jaloux par hasard ?

Moi jaloux ! Je suis juste inquiet c'est tout.

Fit Kidd en se renfrognant, je lui tendis une pomme tout en lui disant.

Aller ce n'est rien et tien la pomme pour laquelle t'as risqué ta vie.

Je me mis à rire tout en croquant dans ma pomme, Kidd m'avait tourné le dos toujours vexé comme un enfant. Mais il finit par se jeter sur moi et une nouvelle bagarre commença. La journée passât à une vitesse folle, telle que la nuit était déjà tombé, nous étions toujours dans cette grange. Kidd s'était déjà endormi alors que je ne trouvais pas le sommeil, il faisait froid même avec le corps chaud de Kidd dans mon dos, le froid me transperçait les os. Je grelottais tellement que mon meilleur ami se réveillât à son tour.

Tu as froid ?

Je meurs de froid.

Viens.

Le roux venait de se tourner vers moi en ouvrant les bras, me proposant donc de venir me blottir dans ces bras pour pouvoir me réchauffer. Il déposât le morceau de sac de pomme-de-terre sur nous deux, j'avais toujours un peu froid mais je fini par me rendormir, bercée par cette chaleur.

Ce matin nous nous étions levés tôt, les rayons du soleil passant en de fin filet de lumière entre les planches moisies nous avaient réveillés. En ce moment même je me dirigeais vers la fenêtre de Law, il était allongé dans son lit. Il devait dormir encore, je voulus partir pour le laisser tranquille mais sa voix résonna dans la pièce.

Bonjour Miss Inaya.

Bonjour Law, je ne voulais pas te déranger si tu veux je peux repasser plus tard.

Tu ne me dérange pas. Tiens je t'ai pris ça, ce n'est pas grand-chose mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pu prendre.

Il me tendit un gros pain aux céréales, je le pris tout en lui disant.

Tu n'aurais pas dû Law.

On est ami après tout.

Oui c'est vrai, il faut que je te laisse aussi non Kidd va encore râler. Et merci encore pour le pain c'est déjà beaucoup pour nous. Je lui souris tout en partant.

A plus tard Law.

A plus tard Miss Inaya.

Nous avions pu manger un peu plus que d'habitude avec ce pain aux céréales, bien évidement je n'ai pas dit à mon meilleur ami que c'était Law qui me l'avait donné. On avait passé toute notre journée à essayer de voler de quoi manger pour les jours suivant, mais malheureusement nous n'avions rien récolté à part quelque égratignures. Kidd n'avait que quelques bleus par-ci par-là, tandis que ma main droite avait été ouverte assez profondément. Mon meilleur ami ne le savait pas et je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter car ici si quelqu'un est blessé même légèrement la plaie peut s'infecter et conduire à une mort certaine. C'est pour ça que je ne dis rien à Kidd juste au moment où il vit le sang sur ma main.

Tu es blessée ? Montre-moi.

Je voyais bien l'inquiétude qui s'était installée sur son visage. C'est pour ça que je lui menti.

C'est rien, juste une petite égratignure, rien de bien grave.

Kidd me prit la main pour voire ma blessure, il me regardât mécontent que je lui ai menti.

On va aller voir ce Law, puis qu'il dit avoir des connaissances en médecine.

Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas l'encadrer ?

Je ne peux toujours pas l'encadrer mais là il est question de toi, donc je fais avec.

Nous étions arrivés à la fenêtre du brun, le roux était passé devant moi.

Le brun ! Ramène ton cul de médecin ici !

Quoi ? dit-il excédé par le peu de politesse de mon ami.

Mais le brun se radoucit quand il me vit arriver.

Re-bonjour Miss Inaya, que t'arrive-t-il ?

Re-bonjour Law, rien de bien grave je me suis juste coupée mais tout va bien.

Rien ?! Tu sais très bien que si l'on ne soigne pas ça tu peux attraper une maladie et mourir ! Kidd était toujours énervé que je ne me soucie pas de ma santé.

Montre-moi. Fit Law

Je montrais ma main à Law, il repartit à son bureau pour en sortir des bandes et du désinfectant. Il commença à me soigner sans parler, une fois fini il me fit un grand sourire avant de me tendre un bonbon de couleur vert.

Merci Law. Je lui rendis son sourire

Mais de rien Miss Inaya, je ne pouvais pas te laisser comme ça.

Ouais, ouais aller Inaya on y va.

Kidd était redevenu calme, nous partîmes après que j'ai dit au revoir à Law.

Voilà le premier chapitre d'une longue fiction, enfin je l'espère _**\- l'espoir fait vivre !-**_ Chut toi ! Tout comme j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié. Je tiens à remercier ma beta lectrice, qui est également ma meilleur amie de c'être donnée la peine de corriger mon chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis avec une petite review (constructive) _**\- Ouais ou je vous **** -**_ pour me faire part de vos commentaires. Bien évidement je réponds à toutes vos review ! _**\- Sa va être long…-**_ Mais tu vas te taire toi à la fin ! _**\- Jamais ! Mwaaaa !-**_ Voilà merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et à la prochaine fois.

Dit merci ! _**-Non !-**_ Si ! Ou je te fais la peau ! _**-MERCI !-**_

Des bisous ! Des bisouuuuss ! Et dit en revoir ! _**\- ouais, ouais… salut à la semaine prochaine…-**_


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, bonjour !

 _ **-lu'…-**_

Nous revoilà comme prévue ! Après (certes) une très longue absence mais nous revoilà !

Origamis

Chapitre 2 : De jolis Fruits

Je m'inquiétais de plus en plus, plusieurs jours étaient passés et Law n'était jamais dans sa chambre. Il m'avait pourtant dit qu'il ne la quittait pas et qu'il m'attendrait tous les matins. Et pourtant il n'était pas là, cela allait faire une semaine dans deux jour que je ne l'avais pas vu. Kidd lui cela ne l'infectait pas plus que ça mais bon il ne l'a jamais apprécié non plus. Mon meilleur ami me sortit de mes songes.

\- Inaya regarde les deux gros fruits là-bas ils sont bizarres.

\- Oui c'est vrais il y en a un bleu avec des dessins dessus on dirait des origamis et l'autre rouge avec des symboles bizarres dessus.

Le marchand s'exclamât pour attirer des clients.

\- Regardez mes deux fruits, ce sont des fruits du démon l'un fait de vous un aimant à métaux, vous contrôlerez tous les métaux vous en ferez ce que vous en voulez. Alors que l'autre vous permet de contrôler le papier, il ne parait pas très puissant comparé à l'autre mais une fois que vous savez vous en servir rien ne vous arrête. Aller, aller approchez, venez voir mes fruits du démon.

Des fruits du démon ? J'avais déjà entendue parler de ça mais c'est bien la première fois que j'en vois.

\- Trop cool ! On les prend !

\- Attend Kidd et si ce n'est pas vrais ?

\- Ben ça fera de gros fruits à manger. Aller on les voles ?!

\- Si tu veux. Répondis-je exaspérée par son comportement de gamin.

Je partie devant le stand pour ensuite demander au marchand si il pouvait me faire un sac de cerise.

Bien évidement je m'étais fait passer pour une petite fille des plus banale passant la commande de sa mère. Kidd qui était le plus connu et le plus reconnaissable ne pouvait pas le faire, une fois le marchand retourné le roux prit l'un des fruits et partit en courant, le marchand le vit et partit à sa poursuite alors que moi je prenais le deuxième avant de m'enfuir de l'autre coté en courant. Kidd et moi nous retrouvions à la grange délabrée, une fois n'autre souffle reprit mon meilleur ami me dit.

\- Je prends le rouge ! Aller on les mange en même temps !

\- Si tu veux.

\- Aller à 3. 1, 2, 3 !

Nous croquions en même temps le goût était délicieux, à la deuxième bouchée le goût était dégoûtant, même vraiment horrible pour tout vous dire. Je recrachais tout, apparemment celui de Kidd était tout aussi mauvais car il recrachât tous également.

\- C'est dégueulasse ce truc !

Kidd comme toujours est aussi vulgaire, mais bon il avait raison pour une fois.

\- Tu crois que ça a fonctionné ? Lui demandais-je

\- Chais pas. Attend je vais essayer.

\- Et tu vas faire comment ?

\- Attend et observe l'artiste.

Le roux se concentrât ce qui était bien rare, c'est avec étonnement que je vis la vieille faux rouillée tressaillir, des débris métalliques se décrochaient des murs pourris les faisant bouger dangereusement. Je n'y fis pas attention et ne pus cacher ma voie.

\- T'as réussi Kidd, tu y es arrivé !

\- Je te l'avais dit. Il affichait un immense sourire vainqueur. A toi.

\- A moi ?

\- Oui essai, c'est simple tu vas voir.

\- Je veux bien mais il n'y a pas de feuille ici.

\- Ce n'est pas grave essais quand même.

Je pris la place de Kidd qui lui prit la mienne, je me concentrais en visualisant des feuilles blanches.

Je ne pensais plus à rien, juste à des feuilles, mon corps se fit plus léger j'avais l'impression de flotter dans les aires. C'est alors que j'entendis seulement Kidd me hurler d'ouvrir les yeux, ce que je fis aussitôt.

Je fus surprise de ne pas sentir mes pieds sur le sol. Je descendis mon regard vers le sol, normal que je ne sente pas mes pieds sur le sol je n'avais plus de pieds, toute la partie inférieure de mon corps avait disparue, je pouvais voir quelque morceau de feuilles.

Mon corps était constitué de feuilles, je flottais dans les aires. Une mini tornade se mit là où devait se trouver mes jambes, des feuilles se collaient à la suite pour refaire mes jambes. J'étais tellement contente que je me mis à sauter partout en criant que j'avais réussie. Mon meilleur ami me regardait avec un grand sourire.

La journée passa à une vitesse affolante, nous nous étions entraînés toute la journée voulant développer le plus possible nos nouveaux pouvoir qui d'après Kidd pourraient nous sauver la vie.

Nous étions épuisés de cette entraînement intensif, nous nous couchâmes donc sur notre paillasse pour nous endormir. La nuit était déjà tombée quand la veille grange se mit encore une fois à grincer, les murs fait de quelque planche pourries penchaient dangereusement de chaque côté comme chaque soir. Le vent se fit plus violent créant des bourrasques de vent venant s'engouffrer entre les quelques mur de la vieille grange.

Les grincements se firent plus insistants, Kidd et moi nous levâmes pour regarder si la bâtisse allait résister aux coups de vent. C'est alors que je vis trop tard la poutre pourries arriver droit sur moi, tout se passa au ralenti. Je vois Kidd se précipiter vers moi en me hurlant de bouger, je vis très bien la peur sur son visage, lui le grand Kidd qui n'as peur de rien, aurait peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose ? C'est alors que la poutre me percutât avec violence me faisant tomber à terre. Je crachais du sang, mes cotes se brisèrent.

J'étais coincée sous cette énorme poutre, le reste de la grange n'allait pas tarder à s'effondrer et Kidd allait bientôt arriver près de moi, je devais lui dire de partir que cela ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Je décidai avec les dernière force qui me restait de lui envoyer une bourrasque de feuilles blanche pour le propulser en dehors de la grange, au même moment la grange s'écroulât dans un bruit assourdissant, m'ensevelissant par la même occasion sous les planches et les quelques débris rouillés.

Je pus entendre le cri déchirant de mon meilleur ami avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Dehors le jeune roux criât le nom de sa meilleure amie, il se mit à courir vers les débris pour les dégager.

\- Ne meurs pas ! Reste avec moi ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Pas après tout ce qu'on a vécu !

Inaya !

Seul le bruit du vent dans les branches lui répondit, sa colère et sa tristesse redoublaient. Il retirait le plus vite possible les débris mais ne trouvait jamais le corps de son amie. Un torrent de larmes se déversa sur ses joues, jamais il n'avait autant pleuré pour quelqu'un. Il trouva enfin Inaya, la jeune brune avait du sang sur le visage et plusieurs coupures sur le corps. Le jeune roux prit la poutre à deux mains pour la soulever. Le vent avait fini de souffler et une fine pluie commença à tomber, c'était comme si elle nettoyait le sang et la poussière sur le visage pale de la jeune fille inconsciente. La terre absorbant le sang souillé, se gorgeant de ce liquide rougeâtre comme si elle en avait besoin. Kidd eut du mal à soulever la poutre, l'eau faisait glisser ses mains, mais il réussit après plusieurs minutes à soulever légèrement la poutre. Tous ses muscles étaient crispés, il posât finalement la poutre à côté du corps de son amie. Ses bras étaient tout engourdis mais il réussit à porter le corps de la jeune brune, il prit un chemin boueux, ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans la boue le ralentissant et par la même occasion le menaçant de le faire tomber à tout moment. Mais il tenu bon pour elle, pour sa seule et unique meilleure amie. Il arriva enfin à l'entrée du village, il hurla à plein poumons son désespoir.

\- Aidez-moi !

Toutes les personnes se trouvant dans la rue se retournaient pour regarder le pauvre garçon, mais aucun n'est venu à son aide. Tous le regardaient sans bouger, Kidd les larmes aux yeux les supplièrent du regard. Mais personnes n'est venu à son aide, tous le regardaient comme si ils étaient des bêtes sauvages.

\- Aidez-moi ! Je vous en supplie !

\- Pauvres enfants. Fit une vieille dame.

\- C'est encore un mauvais tour ! Ne te fais pas avoir par eux surtout le gamin aux cheveux rouge !

Toutes les personnes dans la rue rentrèrent chez eux sans faire attention aux deux enfants. Kidd renifla bruyamment et regarda le corps de sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas, tu ne peux pas me quitter comme ça, pas toi ! Il se mit à parler doucement, s'il y avait un médecin qui voudrait bien nous aider je t'y emmènerais. Je ne peux pas te laisser mourir dans mes bras sans rien faire !

Il prit la brune pour la mettre sur son dos et se mit à courir, sa vue était brouillée par ses larmes. Il arriva près d'un pont en brique, il se glissa en dessous et y déposa la jeune fille.

\- Je reviens vite.

Il se remit à courir, la pluie était devenue plus forte, le roux décida de prendre un raccourci par les bois. Il évitait agilement les branches d'arbres, pour enfin ressortir sur une petite allée de marbre blanc. Il arriva enfin à l'endroit où il voulait aller.

\- Le brun !

Le jeune garçon faisait dos à la fenêtre et c'est donc avec exaspération qu'il lui répondit.

\- Tu as quoi la tomate ?

\- J'ai pas le temps là ! La voix de Kidd avait été cassante et sans appelle ce qui fit se retourner le brun.

Law n'en revenait pas, Kidd le garçon butté et têtu qui ne pleure pour absolument rien est justement en train de pleurer devant lui ! C'est alors qu'il s'aperçu qu'il manquait quelque chose, quelque chose de très important.

\- Où est Inaya ?

\- Viens avec moi, elle a besoin de ton aide !

\- Je voudrais bien mais je ne peux pas sortir !

Kidd mit ses mains sur les barreaux et les broyat grâce à son fruit du démon.

\- Comment as-tu fait ça ?

\- Plus tard, viens avec moi, elle ne va pas bien.

\- Je ne peux pas sortir.

\- Elle va mourir si tu ne viens pas !

Mwaaa (je dirais même Fufufufu) Et oui j'ai coupée ! _**-Diabolique ! J'adore !-**_

Law va-t-il sortir pour aller aider son amie ? _**-Peut-être, peut-être pas…-**_

Pour le savoir il faudra attendre deux semaines ! Et oui ! La semaine prochaine je publie un OS (normalement _**-Oui feignante comme t'es-**_ Je te crotte toi !) OC /Doflamingo ! Aussi non vous pouvez toujours vous défouler sur le petit bouton review en bat juste là ! _**-Clique dessus, aller n'est pas peur…-**_ Tu fais grave flipper quand t'es comme ça _**-Je sais et j'adore ça !-**_

Des bisous, des bisouuuss ! _**-Bisous sur les deux fesses !-**_ T'es sale ! _**-Même pas vrais je me suis lavée il y a pas longtemps !-**_ Longtemps comment ? _**-Au dernier printemps !-**_ C'est donc ça l'odeur ?...


End file.
